User talk:Sadelyrate
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask on discussions, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Ausir 17:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hello Just wanted to say that you're doing a great job here lately. :) By the way, the movie and TV series are generally not held in high regard by fans of Sapkowski's books and they have numerous contradictions to the books (jus a warning) :). Ausir 19:38, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Sapkowski's stories online By the way, aside from A Grain of Truth, there are 2 more Sapkowski stories available online in English. The Witcher (short story) http://fallout.scifi.pl/The_Witcher.pdf This is an excellent translation by Michael Kandel, the man who translated most of Stanislaw Lem's books to English as well, it was translated for some anthology and later sent out by CD Projekt as promotional material. Unfortunately, Kandel, while otherwise great, took much liberty with proper names - that is, he completely changed most of them, while the translators of the game and the book chose to stick to the original or only change it slightly to make it easier to pronounce. Kandel, for unknown reasons, changed: *Foltest to Hrobost *Vizima to Klosthur *Temeria to Kra *Velerad to Ethmond *Medell to Demell *striga to gomb *Mahakam to Apiph *Ostrit to Osrugh *Pontar to Fonzor *Vizimir II to Cuthbond (in one case) and Glothur (in another) *Novigrad to Kloffok (in one case) and Globbur (in another) so you need to remember that while reading. The Lesser Evil http://www.sme.sk/datahry/683/shortstoryLesserEvil.pdf A fan-made translation, not translated very well and full of erorrs, so beware. Ausir 21:35, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Working link Here's a working link for The Witcher short story: http://www.ausir.master.pl/The_Witcher.pdf Again, remember about the changed names. Ausir 04:40, 26 January 2008 (UTC) A question By the way, out of curiosity... Where are you from? Ausir 08:37, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Sadelyrate 08:50, 28 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate Finnish Wiki Would you like to start a Witcher wiki in Finnish by any chance? :) Ausir 09:39, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Finnish Wiki I might, but I'm not sure there's demand for that, yet. But I'll think about it. Considering how much fun I've had translating stuff in the past, it should certainly be interesting... :) Sadelyrate 18:01, 29 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate :Well, we'd like to have the basic information in as many languages as possible, so it would be cool even if you only translated the main page, basic description of the game, of Andrzej Sapkowski and the book series etc. So that it's easy for other, less wiki-savvy people to expand. Ausir 22:48, 29 January 2008 (UTC) By the by, is 'Jaskier'/'Dandelion' a name the character chose to call himself, or did his parent(s) name him? Sadelyrate 13:12, 30 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate :It's most probably his artistic pseudonym. Ausir 15:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Sadelyrate 16:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate ::By the way, is there any word for "witcher" in Finnish or should the Finnish wiki just be called "witcher" for now? Ausir 18:02, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::The manual had it translated as 'noituri', which is as straight translation as one can get from 'witcher'. 'Noita' being the Finnish word for 'witch'. I think we could go with that. :) Sadelyrate 18:09, 30 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate The Finnish wiki has been set up at http://noituri.wikia.com/. Interwiki links and shared images haven't been set up yet, they should be up tomorrow. Could you please translate at least the main page and some basic info for starters? :) Ausir 20:52, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Thank You! Yeah, I'll get to translating the main page... Basic info like...? Witchers, Mr Sapkowski, Geralt? Sadelyrate 20:56, 30 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate ::Well, articles about Sapkowski, Witcher series, Geralt and the computer game would be a good start. :) Ausir 18:49, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Helping out Thank you for your kind words. What would you like to add to the Alcohols and Ingredients pages? The Ingredients, however, I can elaborate on, filling in a good number of stuff. I'll get around to adding in what isn't there already in a moment. :) Sadelyrate 16:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate :Alcohols has now been redirected to Potion bases as part of a reorganization of Food and Drink Game widow 12:24, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Admin rights Since you're the most active user here lately, I'm giving you admin rights. Enjoy! :) Ausir 12:12, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Thank You! :) Sadelyrate 12:15, 3 February 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate CreatePage note Hullo! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:31, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Hi! Nice to see you back. :) Ausir 14:15, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Sadelyrate 13:58, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Patience :) i don't always check the names when i first throw together a page, but i do check/fix them later, so please allow at least a few minutes before critiquing! Game widow 17:18, 11 March 2008 (UTC) here's a thought I haven't done anything yet, but do you feel it's useful to file stuff under A.... or The... ? I understand that they show up in the game narrative that way, but it is one of my major pet peeves. I'll hold off pending more discussion / community input. Please let me know via my discussion page.Game widow 20:48, 11 March 2008 (UTC) how about cross-references ? i totally understand nit-picky-ness :) I've made my living being nit-picky. How about adding cross-references? It does add to the top-level listing but would allow anyone looking for either 'The Book of ...' or 'Book of...' to find what they were looking for. I'm new to wikis so I really have no idea what is possible. Can one create 'invisible' pages which just redirect to the desired page? If so, I'd be happy to create those and then links to 'Book of...' could be added without forcing users of the wiki to click a second time. Or can pages have more than one identifier (title) -- I mean, HTML lets one link to anything and call it whatever, right? Perhaps I'm just adding to the headaches ?Game widow 21:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Cleaning up the opening page good morning! I just created a page called Spoilers (as a stub) which has links to the 3 spoiler pages listed on the Main Witcher Wiki page. Could we just replace those 3 links with the one page to make things tidier? I also could not find an actual category for spoilers. Is that intentional or just an oversight? Game widow 11:56, 12 March 2008 (UTC) editing hello again, i don't know if you are interested, but found a way to indent blocks of text in such a way that they are not negatively affected by screen / window sizing and resizing. Check out the indented blocks of text on Chireadan's character page. Game widow 16:39, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Redirects Please do not create redirects to pages that don't exist yet (like Regis). They then appear as blue links and people might think they do not need to be written, while in fact they do. Ausir 13:49, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Fighting Styles page I'm actually working on the Gameplay page right now which does describe (in a brief way) fighting styles, but if there is more detailed information that you can provide, then by all means, i think it would be great and we can just link it to the gameplay page. Personally, i feel you can never have too many cross-references. That must be the librarian in me! Game widow 21:00, 18 March 2008 (UTC) .... and thank YOU :) You also have been contributing up a storm. Game widow 01:15, 19 March 2008 (UTC) hello again regarding the redirection of Formulae to blade coatings ... that must have been a mistake (sorry!). I don't even remember doing it and it certainly was not my intention. Feel free to fix it as you have it up. As for combining Trophies and Trophy Quests ... no problem combining them. I just wanted the term "trophies" to result in something useful when a search is done. Can we just have it as a redirection page? I haven't figured that out yet (been concentrating on tables and graphics). Game widow 19:53, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback! ... and the work behind it. I just uploaded the coccacidium icon and created the Coccacidium page Game widow 21:00, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Re: the Quest items page. It could be renamed (or have a redirection from) Quest Inventory Pocket Items. What do you think? Homogenizing names While I believe it's very useful to have the uniformity in names, i hope you still plan to leave links to the "actual" names of the items. This way, no matter which way someone searches, they'll find what they want. make sense? (BTW, love the flying cows) Game widow 21:28, 20 March 2008 (UTC) IM Hi! Do you use any instant messengers? Ausir 21:29, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Can you give me your e-mail, then? Ausir 21:38, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm ok with you giving my email address to Sade. Game widow 22:36, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Category re-organizing Hi, I've been reading about categories and standards for same and it seems we've been violating a few cardinal rules. So to help fix that, I've been reorganizing alot of stuff (ALOT). Check out Ingredients (it's a pretty good example). We should avoid (although in some cases it's preferable not to) putting an item in a category if it is already in a subcategory of that category. eg. Category:Books is a subcategory of Category:Items, so if something is in Books it shouldn't also be in Items. Make sense ? Sticking with this makes the categories much more useful to browse. Your opinion? Game widow 19:40, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ... on that same note ... Once the Category:Items is all cleaned up, let's check the category The Witcher items, I'm beginning to wonder about its utility ...Game widow 19:55, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Now I'm tackling Category:Characters. Game widow 21:23, 21 March 2008 (UTC) good morning! what do you think of the categories now? I feel they are much cleaner / better, but this isn't just for me .... Please let me know what you think. Game widow 10:30, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I understand that organization can be a pretty subjective thing (OK, bad pun partially intended!) -- so please do let me know if you disagree with something. It's easy to lose perspective (especially after 8 or so hours of categorizing files!) Game widow 11:06, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Filling in the gaps Judging from your translations so far, your Polish is pretty good. :) Ausir 00:52, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I've created a Quest Items subcategory of Items and am moving appropriate articles there I broke down ... we need it. Game widow 12:01, 23 March 2008 (UTC) For both you and Ausir How do you both feel about decluttering some of the category pages by removing the images. This will lead to faster loading for people browsing the site and the images are categorized anyway. I could add a link to the image category as a subcategory. Thoughts? Objections? Game widow 18:50, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 5 or Chapter V ? our wiki is a bit schizophrenic on this score .. which one should we go with? Ausir? Game widow 02:59, 27 March 2008 (UTC) : I'm almost positive (but will check) that in the north american edition it says "chapter" not "act". Once i know for sure, let's standardize and then have a few appropriate redirects to cover searching behaviour. sound good? Game widow 11:04, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :: I guess it's official ... Act V, it is (and other acts) :) Game widow 11:49, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ... more category reorganization I guess i just can't get enough .. ;) after a long chat with Ausir, i'm going to create a few more "The Witcher (computer game) " entries and move stuff that is unique to the game down one level. This relates to keeping the wiki ready for future expansion. Some of the obvious categories that will be affected are Books ( --> The Witcher (computer game) books), Items ( --> The Witcher (computer game) items) and similar entries, just so you are not caught by surprise. These new categories will of course relate back to the broader categories. Game widow 11:10, 27 March 2008 (UTC) good news and bad news Hi Sade, as the title suggests, i have good news and bad news. First the good news, there IS a way to get things to file properly without having to resort to moving hundreds of pages ... and the bads news ... well i think you can guess. All you need to do is to add how you want the page to file after the pipe symbol in the category. eg. "Category:The Witcher (computer game)|sort by this" (i removed the square brackets so it would show). thought you like to know ... Game widow 20:29, 3 April 2008 (UTC) re: Question on Categories since we've moved all the books within the game to The Witcher (computer game) books, it certainly can be a subcategory of Books, something like "Books mentioned in Sapkowski's works" or something similar, what do you think? Game widow 11:09, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Renfri's band In my opinion it's best to have, in addition to the article on the band as a whole, separate articles on each member rather than redirects, especially that then they can be categorized according to race (e.g. Civril as a half-elft, as well as expanded with images from the movie and the comics. Every named character, even minor one, should have his own page. Ausir 13:38, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Question on Categories Put the in-universe books mentioned in Sapkowski's books in the main "Books" category, regardless of whether they're also in the game books one. By the way, when adding articles on characters or things from the books, could you add interwiki links to the Polish wiki if a Polish wiki article by that name also exists? You do it by adding e.g. pl:Tridam at the end of the article. Ausir 13:47, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Category: Locations in The Witcher computer game sure, you can put places that are mentioned .. i look at it like this, if someone has only played the game and not read the books, what might they look for information-wise? Anything like that should be in a "The Witcher (computer game) ..." category and subdividing the categories further seems a bit premature ... yet. Sound reasonable ? Game widow 20:19, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :I also think having things in multiple categories is good, just in case that wasn't clear. Game widow 20:27, 5 April 2008 (UTC) polish-english translation Hi Sade. do you have a favourite translation engine that you've been using? i'm trying to translate some help files for duelmail and wouldn't mind hearing your thoughts on this as you seem to be doing a fair bit of translation from the polish wiki. Game widow 13:52, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Browser I use Firefox :) Game widow 19:02, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Just curious, are my pages looking 'wonky' ? Game widow 19:11, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi again, i've done some extensive work revising the placement of images, hopefully this will help with the pages that were causing problems with text overlapping images etc. Please let me know of any that are still bothering you that i may have missed in my sweeps. Game widow 13:57, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Story and episode articles I added stub articles for all The Hexer episodes and all The Sword of Destiny short stories, to be linked to when appropriate (e.g. from character pages) and expanded later with story, cast, differences from the stories etc. Ausir 17:03, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :The Sword of Destiny is being skipped by the English publisher and will be translated next. Ausir 17:58, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Paragraphs Please separate paragraphs with line break instead of using . E.g. use: After finding no real work for a witcher in Upper Posada, Geralt rides down a road with Dandelion. Nettly, a local farmer, catches up with them, saying he has a job; they go to Lower Posada to discuss. The village elder, Dhun, tells of a 'devil' whose mischief has turned from frolicking to foul, but under no circumstances should the creature be killed. Despite Dandelion's claims that there are no devils, Geralt agrees to take a look and see what he can do. Instead of: After finding no real work for a witcher in Upper Posada, Geralt rides down a road with Dandelion. Nettly, a local farmer, catches up with them, saying he has a job; they go to Lower Posada to discuss. The village elder, Dhun, tells of a 'devil' whose mischief has turned from frolicking to foul, but under no circumstances should the creature be killed. Despite Dandelion's claims that there are no devils, Geralt agrees to take a look and see what he can do. Single line breaks don't work, but double ones do. Ausir 16:49, 11 April 2008 (UTC) By the way, thanks to your edits, the characters and stories from are now described here in more detail than in the Polish wiki. :) Ausir 16:55, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Italics/quote marks The standard in Wikipedia (which I think we should keep as well) is to put book titles in italics. e.g. and short story titles in quotation marks, e.g. "The Lesser Evil". Same with series/episodes - The Hexer but "Jaskier" and computer games/modules - but "The Price of Neutrality". Ausir 18:25, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Links to episodes Remember to link to episode titles - I added links to Dennis Cranmer and Hereward. :) Ausir 19:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Sadelyrate 20:31, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Ori Reuven Turns out Ori Reuven is not a mentioned-only character in the game after all. :) Ausir 07:26, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! where you have been??? it's been lonely in the wiki without you :( Game widow 17:44, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :not much to contribute ??? that's madness! you have tons to contribute, i can just feel it :) are you checking the stubs and wanted pages ? still lots and lots and lots to do ... not to mention checking my stuff! our users seem too timid (c'mon gals and guys!) Game widow 19:01, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Nonsense, there's still lots of stuff to contribute. Some book-related articles are still stubs and there's always the TV series episode guide to make. I hope you'll continue your excellent contributions! :) Ausir 12:07, 23 May 2008 (UTC) elven calendar thanks for those entries :) makes things much clearer. BTW, have you come across any interesting looking imagery for it? If you have links, i can perform some graphic surgery and we can upload something pretty for the main elven calendar page. What do you think? Game widow 12:05, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I like the elven calendar image you found. Kinda freaky to look at for too long. also, if you have something decent for Belleteyn, image-wise, that one i put there is basically just a place holder. It was the least offensive (aethethically, not sexually!) one i could find, but i am far from crazy about it. Game widow 19:29, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Is "almanack" a Sapkowski-specific reference ? Because it should be spelled "almanac" (no K) otherwise Game widow 15:48, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Love the dictionary! I believe I've made it easier to look at :) Game widow 14:30, 30 May 2008 (UTC) : I could 'pyjama paper' it if you like ... like the list of quests by act alternating shades each line for more readability still ... let me know if you would like that. Game widow 15:33, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome back :) nice to see you again! Game widow 12:46, 19 September 2008 (UTC) : I tend to lurk because of Real Life, but... I'll try to do bits and pieces here and there. I'm just wondering how to get my hands on a Polish version of The Last Wish at the moment. :) Sadelyrate 17:17, 19 September 2008 (UTC)Sade Lyrate Hi again! Good to see you again — Game widow (talk) 10:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Finally managing to get my hands on Blood of Elves and finding the time to read reminded me of all the delights herein. :) Blog about the wiki's future Hi, I know you haven't edited here in a while, but if you are still around, please could you see my blog at User blog:Sannse/The Future of Witcher Wiki. Please let me know if you have questions or need any help. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 22:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps we can talk? I'm writing this to the most recently active admins here, to see if we can talk about the recent fork. In one way, the fork wasn't a surprise. I know Game widow hasn't been happy with Wikia for a while and working for Curse while Witcher was on Wikia must have been a strange combination. But I was surprised that there wasn't an community discussion before the fork, it seems to have been as sudden for you as it was for me! I think that suddenness meant that you didn't get the chance to talk through the reasons for forking, and that we didn't get the chance to try and solve any problems that were keeping you from staying. Obviously, Game widow and I are going to have different viewpoints on some things - for example, I disagree with her explanation of why she was banned from Wikia (we don't ban people for forking). So my hope is that I can give you another perspective, and help you decide both individually and as the leaders of your community, whether you would like to return to Wikia. I think there are two parts to this: Firstly, why is Wikia better? And secondly, what needs to be improved on Wikia to make it the right place for you? I know one of the issues that Game widow mentioned was our image policy. That impacted the uncensored versions of the sex cards. Active monitoring of our image policy is new to us, and it's something we're learning about as we go along. At the moment, we're reviewing our policies around what is and isn't allowable, specifically because of cases like yours where there is a valid reason to show nudity. So it seems that one of the ways we can make Wikia work better for you, is to continue that, and work out the best way to allow legitimate images while still removing inappropriate ones. And on the first question: Wikia is the place where your work will be seen. We are now one of the largest US gaming network in terms of pageviews. So even when a community forks, those visitors will largely still be reading your articles on Wikia. And as a large and growing network of wikis, we put a lot of time and resources into making sure the wikis we host are running smoothly and getting the attention they deserve. We have contacts with many gaming and other companies, and are increasing this aspect of what we do all the time. And we have a dedicated and extensive engineering team monitoring the site and updating it with new features. I'm sure you can tell that I'm proud of Wikia, and want to have the chance to persuade each of you that it's the best place for you to continue to build the wonderful wiki you have created. I'd love you to join me on the blog post I wrote to talk this over. Or I can be available , or via email, or on Skype chat (I'm "sannsec" there). Please let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help in any other way. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:13, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Can I ask you guys to compose a dump for thiw wiki? The current date listed is unknown and I would really like to have an offline copy of this outstanding wikipedia. Thanks in advance